Here's my heart, houshisama
by fallen-forgotten-faith
Summary: twoshot. ends with a mystery, but I think it's pretty obvious Kagome's fallen in love with Miroku.
1. camera

Hi! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic under this account, so go easy on me because the other fics published under my other accounts weren't warmly accepted due to the fact that this pairing has very few fans. But whatever. I will attempt to win you readers over, and maybe then you will discover how interesting this pairing is.

" This… is … a…camera. C-A-M-E-R-A." Kagome explained slowly, "It takes photos. Photos are like captured images of us which are then printed on special paper." She smiled. "So. Ready for our first photo ever?" She asked, setting it down on the grass. "Sango, I'll sit beside you!" Miroku announced. Sango winced. "As long as you don't…EEK! HENTAI!" she shrieked, giving him a slap he would remember for life, and a red handprint on his face if he dared forget. Kagome giggled. " That won't look nice for our first photo, Miroku…" she teased, brushing away the strand of hair that kept tickling her nose. He grinned whilst rubbing it. Inuyasha grumbled, but eventually seated himself in front of Sango and Miroku. Shippo hopped into his lap. Kagome pressed the countdown button and rushed over to Inuyasha's side. Kirara squeezed in between them happily. "Say cheese!" Kagome cried, as a bright flash blinded them all momentarily.

"Miroku?" a female voice, sweet and gentle… "Sango?" he murmured, his hand slowly creeping its way towards something in particular… "Nope! It's me, Kagome, houshi-sama!" she announced, causing his hand to pause one second away from touching her butt. He quickly withdrew it. Weird… she had that kind of effect on him. Usually, he'd be glad to grope any passing woman… nice or NOT. But Kagome seemed… holy. Innocent, pure, so … angelic. He couldn't contaminate her with these hands that have touched many others… literally. She frowned. "Are you okay? You've been out for like, hours ever since that camera flash." She laughed. " I didn't know it was so dangerous…" Miroku winced as he struggled to sit upright. " So why are you here alone?" he asked. It was just the two of them, alone, at night… he thought of many things, all perverted, but when his mind flashed an image of sweet, sweet Kagome, he knew it would be futile to attempt anything. He just… couldn't.

"Oh, Inuyasha… he's, um, away right now and ah, Sango needs to clear her mind. She's still thinking about Kohaku… Shippo and Kirara are playing… somewhere." She told him, keeping a smile on her face despite how hard it was to admit that Inuyasha was with Kikyou, though indirectly. Miroku nodded. Funny why Sango didn't want to stay by his side… he shrugged. Oh well, Kagome wasn't bad company either. "So… Kagome- Sama, do you want to tell me anything?" He prompted. Kagome smiled wryly. "Ah…" she wrung her hands nervously. "I think Sango likes you," she whispered. Miroku smirked knowingly. " As if I didn't know. Tell me about you." He said, cocking his head to the side. Kagome blushed. Why was he so interested? She dismissed it as making small talk.

"Erm… I'm Kagome Higurashi. I think I love Inuyasha." She confessed sheepishly, glancing at the door in the event Inuyasha was to burst in and rudely interrupt this confession session. Miroku chortled. "You _think?"_ he asked, raising an eyebrow. She smacked his arm playfully, and then placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure… I mean, I guess I do. Even if he doesn't love me, everything I do will have no meaning unless it is related to him. I fell for him. I was always falling for him." She grinned weakly. "At least your love for Sango is requited. She's willing to marry you, isn't she? Ever since you kind of proposed?" Miroku chuckled. True, he guessed he was lucky, overall. He had a great bride-to-be, and the hole in his hand was finally gone. But Kagome… she was so broken, he didn't know how to mend her.

"Kagome…" he mumbled, staring at her with care and warmth he wished he could spread. She looked into his eyes. "Yes, houshi-sama?" she replied, in all her innocence. "It will be alright. Eventually."

**You know why I love this couple? Because Miroku and Kagome just click! There's so much chemistry, and the other fanfics of this pairing make me cry. It's a touching pair, really, and he's the closest pair of arms she can collapse into after crying over Inuyasha. **


	2. confession

Kagome trusted Miroku, and believed that if he said things would work out eventually, they would. The next day, she woke up feeling better than usual, as though her conversation with Miroku last night had given her a spiritual boost. She decided to take an early morning walk. Nobody was awake yet, or so she thought.

Miroku watched Kagome leave, and sighed in relief. That left Inuyasha and Shippo… come on, wake up, people, he willed, glaring at their backs. Amazingly, Inuyasha leapt up and bounded off. Miroku smirked, though he was curious as to where the hanyou had gone. Shippo was still snoring away. No matter, he'd just whisper it then. "Sango," he hissed, nudging her elbow. Sango groaned. "What is it, houshi-sama?" she murmured. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Sango's eyes immediately flew open. Just what was the houshi thinking? It was early in the morning and she was most definitely unprepared for such a shock. "I… I thought I agreed weeks ago," she stuttered. Miroku smiled, placing a hand where his heart was. "You haven't changed your mind?" he asked nervously. Sango fidgeted. Now that he mentioned it… she fought away all uneasiness and grinned. "Of course not, Miroku-sama. But I might if you try anything perverted," she warned teasingly. Miroku laughed. Life was perfect. But not for Kagome, though.

Kagome had heard everything, and felt the opposite of how she did earlier. Why was Sango so lucky to have the guy she loved propose to her… twice? And he loved her back. She was in one-sided love here, and it was getting late. Everyone was paired up already! Well, except single Sesshomaru and Koga, who refused to be with Ayame. Other than that, there were couples everywhere! So why couldn't Inuyasha just hurry up and choose already?

Later that day, Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku decided to have a man-to-man walk in the woods, leaving the females behind. "Miroku popped the question again today," Sango stated in a monotone. Kagome's face showed clearly that she was confused. Why did Sango seem so bored? Why, if SHE were in her shoes, she'd be squealing with excitement. Erm, if Inuyasha were the one proposing, that was. "But Sango-Chan, you love him, don't you?" she inquired curiously. Sango snorted. "I don't know. I guess I do… but it's fading and I don't know why. Maybe it's because I can't wait any longer. I'm thinking of telling him when he gets back so we can make the wedding next week or sometime sooner." Kagome felt the blood drain out of her face.

"NANI?" she shrieked, close to hitting the ground with shock. Sango arched her eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah. I was considering somewhere within the next three days." She reaffirmed. "But Sango-Chan…" "I know it's too rushed, but I'm afraid my love for him is like a pool of water under the sun's heat. It's evaporating, Kagome, so Miroku has to hurry and restore it." Kagome, stunned, just nodded absently. How she pitied Miroku…!

Miroku's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding?" he muttered, shaking his head. "That is way too soon." Sango glared at him. "My patience is wearing thin. You propose, you marry. Simple." She snapped. He winced. Man, was this girl harsh or what? "Okay, okay…" he agreed. Only a few more days till he would be a married man. Well, he'd better grope as many women as he could before that!

That night, everyone but Miroku and Kagome was asleep. Kagome couldn't help thinking about love in general. Why was it so complicated? Miroku and Sango were the epitome of a happy couple… but why did a part of her disagree? Sango was so lucky… Kagome mentally slapped herself. WHAT WAS SHE THINKING? Granted, Miroku was a great guy, but Inuyasha wasn't that bad either. She tried to convince herself that Inuyasha truly loved her but was just under the pretense that he loved Kikyou. Right. Eventually she got tired of thinking about such inevitable things and sat up straight, allowing Shippo to roll to the side. She watched as his tail shifted a little to the left. She smiled, and quietly left the hut. It was beautiful outside. So serene, so…so romantic. If only she had some company under the stars…

Her wish was granted. "Hey," called a voice so softly, Kagome imagined it to be just a figment of her imagination, until she noticed a figure standing beside her. A figure clad in robes; a figure named Miroku. "Oh, hi," she whispered at an audible level. "Can't get any sleep too?" he asked, staring at the night sky. "A blanket full of stars," Kagome mused, looking up too, then turned to Miroku. "Gomen. Yes, I… I was just troubled." Miroku chuckled. "Me too. Let me guess. We both have problems concerning our loved ones."

Kagome laughed. "That's r…" she paused. She had been wondering about Miroku just now, and certainly wasn't HER loved one. Though she would miss him, but… ARGH! "That's wrong," she hurriedly ended her unfinished sentence. Miroku frowned. He could have sworn she was about to say he was right. "Anyway," he began, "Sango's been bothering me about the wedding." Kagome twitched. Not that subject again. It reminded her of her sad, single status. "Soka," she murmured. Miroku grinned. "You?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. " HUH?" Miroku's grin grew even wider. "Who's been making you lose sleep?" he inquired. Kagome blushed. 'You' would be a pretty rude answer to blurt out. "My friend. He's a nice guy, a little older than me and quite handsome. We never had real conversations before, until, well, one night. He's usually a humorous person, and I enjoy his company. But he can be serious when he wants to. I wish I could talk to him more often, but he's getting married soon." She confessed, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

If Miroku knew she was talking about him, he certainly didn't show it. He nodded. "You still can, you know. I'm sure he'll be glad to have you around to chat with him. Do you have feelings for him or something?" he questioned, causing Kagome's cheeks to burn with embarrassment. "I guess so, recently, but I'm not sure… I still love Inuyasha." She admitted. Miroku chortled. " Well, then, Kagome-sama, I predict future heartbreak since your pal is getting married." Kagome tried to laugh it off too, as much as it hurt. Miroku sighed. "Well, I think it's time to go back to bed…" he said, smiling at Kagome before he walked away.

"Matte yo!" called Kagome. Miroku spun around. "Yes, Kagome- Sama?" he replied. "Let's stay here and wait for a star to fall."She believed that if one were to drop from the sky,their problems would disappear. He smiled in disbelief. "What?" She repeated herself. Miroku's smile faded. " I… I can't, Kagome-sama. Have fun, ok?" he responded in a choked whisper, as though he was resisting the urge to say yes. Kagome watched as he disappeared into the hut, and felt the tears fall down her cheeks like rain on barren land. Her heart was broken already. But then Miroku's wise advice creeped into her head. It would all work out eventually.


End file.
